transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Punch/Counterpuch (animated)
Prolouge During the Great War, many changes occured on both sides. There was the introduction of Flying Autobots in Jetfire and Jetstorm (see Project Safeguard) and the idea of a double agent, a Transformer who could change his physical appearance and Energy Signature. Such a robot was the Decepticon Shockwave. He was only ever apprehended twice, and both times he already had what he had come for. The first time happened before project Counterpunch. The Autobot Intelligence Officer Nightbeat (second only to Highbrow Prime) was knocked out by Shockwave and dragged into the sewer. Shockwave then took his place and learned of Project Omega, a last resort which could wipe out the decepticons if used. He was ordered by Megatron to continue to learn about Autobot plans, but was rumbled shortly afterwards. Plumber droids Huffer and Pipes found a blockage in sector V-4166425636. What they found was the broken but alive remains of Agent Nightbeat. Shockwave was quickly apprehended and was sentenced to execution by smelting. his remains would be used to build guns and possibly new transformers. However his Spark and proccessor would have to be removed and destroyed seperately, as the new bots built from them could be filled with an insatiable desire to rip apart the nearest Autobot. However Mirage requested they spare him (Nightbeat was killed by Decepticon Air Leuitenant Starscream ten Deca-cycles later. This clinched Starscreams promotion to Air Commander, replacing Air Commander Acid Storm Scream, who was destroyed a Solar-cycle later by ELS (Elite Land Squadron) leader Landmine. Landmine in turn was killed by Megatron). Shockwave was taken to the Ministry of Science in Artificial Stasis. He was studied by the newley appointed Perceptor Prime. Once they had found how he could change his form he was sent back to the stockade. Shockwave promptly organised a hostile takeover of a prison carrier and escaped alongside Wasp(see the Waspinator Incident), Incinerator and Drench. Once research was completed, Project Counterpunch commenced. The Elite Guard, which has been known to be involved in some shady business (see Project Omega, Project Safeguard, the Waspinator Incident and the Lockdown Incident) were now really stretching to the limit. They basicly kidnapped a bot named Punch and "upgraded" him. Some story. Autoboot Camp Punch's Decepticon form was dubbed Counterpunch. He was named this in Autoboot Camp. Punch was put in a plutoon with Mirage (named tthis because of his Hologram and Invisibility ablities) Knockout (armed with a stun laser that can has settings between mild Proccessor-Ache and Fried CPU), Smokescreen (its in the name) and Jolt (an electricity expert). Their plutoon commander was Longarm Minor (Shockwave in disguise. At this Point Schockwave was unaware Punch was a heavily simplified version of himself). They were all trained with weapons that Longarm found most suited them. Punch was equipped with a double-barreled Photon Pistol. This weapon never once failed him and became his signature weapon. (Jolt chose twin Electro Whips, Smokescreen chose a SharpShot Fusion sniper rifle and Mirage chose a Plutonium Water cooled Sub-Machine Gun) . Aspiring to be an Elite Guard Intelligence Field Agent, Punch had to master stealth. He and Mirage, who both wanted to be Field Agents were seperated from the rest of their plutoon. They were sent to Autobot Academy where they studied Intelligence:Field Division. To complete th course, they would have to complete a simulated exercise. Mirage's was to tail their instructor, Arcee. Using his Invisibility ability, Mirage tailed her up until an alley, where a group of Simulated Decepticons leapt out and ambushed him. Arcee chided him and told Mirage that the Target may be leading you into a trap, so you would need to be ready. Punch had to infiltrate a decepticon base, locate a data core and flee. He would have 5 Cycles to do this (the training area was in a large plain behind the academy. It would be used to simulate battles, assassination, recovery and Intelligence) Punch immdiately switched to Counterpunch, and signed up for the Decepticon cause he quickly made sure he had his superiors trust and therefore should he be suspected, his superiors would dissmiss the claims as wild ramblings. Then, to be sure, Counterpunch would cause an "accident" to remove the suspector. With a Cycle left, Counterpunch located the core and planted bombs on the other side of the complex to divert attention. He immediately fled, and returned in good time. Arcee Praised him, calling him and Mirage her "Prize Students" With Inteligence Studies behind them, Mirage and Punch set off into the wide world that was Cybertron. There was still more schooling to be done though. To Join the Elite Guard, they would have to enroll in the Elite Institute, were it would show who were the Intelligence Officers and who were the P.Is. To complete their course this time, there would be no simulation. They would be using a live Decepticon base, with live Decepticons. They would be in teams of two, a Tailer and an Infiltrator. Mirage and Punch teamed up. The Tailers job was to follow a decepticon to a hideout, or a base. Then the Infiltrator would join their ranks, or just remain hidden. The object was to bring back something of possible worth. The better the object, the higher the grade. And if one of them was caught and sent offline, then he just wasn't good enough. However it was not just the Infiltrator finding a good item, the Tailer would have to find someone going to a high ranking stronghold. The really great places had already been found and raided, but new ones cropped up everywhere. The best one would be Kaon, the Decepticon capital. The Autobots knew where it was, but the Tailer would have to find out how to get in. Mirage and Punch both knew there was no chance of them getting there. So they chose the next best thing. The Sewers. The First Mission Mirage crouched on top of CyberSmiles Face Re-Engineers. He was waiting for the Target. The Source Counterpunch had gotten information from had said that Rollbar usually walked around here. In the Bad Streets of Iacon (the Autobot capital) Decepticons freely wondered in and out of the sewers. Mirage had informed the Elite Guard, but requested they not engage until Counterpunch had the information. This led to Cliffjumper crying that Mirage was a "traitor" but Highbrow Prime quickly told him to "Mute your vocal diode, Agent Cliffjumper." Rollbar strolled into view, thinking no-one could see him. Mirage smiled and leapt from the building. Without a sound, he tailed Rollbar invisibly to a manhole cover and stalked him inside. They (Rollbar not knowing Mirage was there) arrived at a door. Rollbar looked around, saw no-one and entered. Mirage checked inside and found a large gathering of Decepticons. And something that nearly put his Spark into Stasis. Sitting at the table, was Megatron. Mirage, no longer caring about stealth transformed and drove as fast as he could. Megatron heard his engine and soon three drones were on his tail. They couldn't see him, but the drones could hear him. Mirage transformed and killed them with three bursts from his gun. He climbed the ladder and sped back to Fortress Maximus. There he made his report. Ultra Magnus, Head of The Elite Guard listened to his report. They devised a plan. Counterpunch would enter the Sewer Lair, with Mirage as his prisoner. he would talk Megatron into revealing some plans then a battalion of Elite Guard Troopers would storm the lair. This Squadron would be lead by Ultra Magnus himself, with Rodimus Prime as his second and Sentinel Major as the third. Counterpunch dragged Mirage along beside him. Mirage was faking stasis. When they arrived Counterpunch punched the code in and entered. He introduced himself as Counterpunch, saying he would join the decepicons and to prove his loyalty had captured an Autobot Intelligence Agent. Megatron smiled and welcomed him to the table, where they planned an invasion of Iacon. Then Counterpunch tapped the floor Four times with his foot, the signal to attack. Immediately Magnus and his troops charged in, Mirage stood up and opened fire and Counterpunch hid, transformed to Punch and attacked. He shot down Rollbar and then blasted three other decepticons. Mirage was gunning the down left, right and centre. Ultra Magnus was swinging his Hammer at Megatron who slashed at him with a Titanium blade. Sentinel was duelling with Starscream, and losing. Punch punched Starscream and blasted a drone that tried to sneak up behind sentinel. Ultra Magnus quickly swung his Hammer, knocking over Megatron an disintergrating four drones. Megatron called for a retreat and the battle ended soon afterwards. A scout patrol was sent to find any more Decepticon hideouts, but returned with nothing. For their bravery and skill, Punch, Counterpunch and Mirage were accepted into the Elite Guard Intelligence: FID (Field Agent Diision). They were soon recognized as exelent spies, and Exceptional field agents. The End Punch ended up dead on his most daring raid yet. The Decepticons were gradually learning there was more to Counterpunch than met the optic sensor. So he decided to go ou with a bang. Punch had already completed the 5000000 Deca-Cycles of service needed to be eligeble for retirement. He approached Cliffjumper Prime (Longarm had turned out to be Shockwave. But Punch had known it from the start. You just had to know what to look for. He didnt need any more fame. An Agent who had done as much damage as him wasn't without enimies, so he had left clues lying around for Optimus Prime's team to find). So for his final mission, he was going to infiltrate Kaon. No Tailer (Mirage had been assassinated 10 Deca-Cycles ago), Just a bot, his a big gun and some character changing. He informed Cliffjumper of his decision. "You know punch, the council almost chose you as the next Head of Intellince. But your a Field Bot, not one to be cooped up. Go on, i grant this last mission. the war is nearly over anyway. One last raid to kick them in the sparklplug." Cliffjumper told. Counterpunch mused over this as he sped towardsKaon. He and Punch were going to separate. Punch would stay in this body, Counterpunch would be put in another. Kaon loomed in the distance. Counterpunch approached the front gate. "Who goes there?" Cried the guard. Counterpunch recognized his voice and body shape. It was rollbar, from all those Cycles ago. "Counterpunch," replied Counterpunch. He drove through the door. Kaon was a lot darker than Iacon and there were no roads. If you were a decepticon you were a jet or a heavy duty vehicle. no steel, just bits of metal thrown together. Counterpunch started onwards. In the distance he could see the Iron Domain, Megatron's castle. That would have some good tech. Counterpunch started forwards. Inside the castle decepticons buzzed everwhere. Counterpunch pulled out his gun. The Double-Barreled Photon Pistol was as good now as when longarm gave it to him. Well he ad given it to Punch, but they shared it. Counterpunch strolled along, casually. Then he turned the corridoor to Megatron's chamber. Outside the door was Strika, the Decepticon Land-General. "Halt," She cried. Counterpunch approached and said "I was sent to help you." "I don't need your help, Counterpunch. Megatron's Chamber will not be breached while i'm online." "Fine, but be careful. My autobot brother is around here somewhere." He rounded a corner, transformed into Punch and leapt at Strika. He put to Photon Bolts between her eyes and transformed into Counterpunch. Then he Entered Megatrons Chamber. Inside was Shockwave. He was typing orders into a computer. Punch silently approached from behind. Then Shockwave whirled round and lashed out at Punch. Punch jumped back, transformed and sped back down the corridoor, with Shockwave in hot pursuit. Punch rounded a corner just as Shockwave fired a Photon Bolt from his Tank Cannon. Punch accelerated towards the main gate he transformed and gunned down three decepticons. Then he bllasted down the gate and drove home. Shockwave didn't give up. In an open space, his tank mode was more dangerous. Punch sped onwards, avoiding Photon Bolts left and right. Soon Iacon approached. Three Elite Guard Troopers approached, lead by Ironhide. Shockwave turned and fled. Punch entered Iacon and retired from active duty. The war was over for him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Spies